Misfortune Brings Out the Truth
by Imagination.Inspired
Summary: Teen girl who has it all loses the one thing she loves more than her modeling career. Her parents. She moves to Ipswich only to find out the truth about her real family. Is she a Danvers,Parry,Garwin, or a Simms? Read & find out. Full summary inside. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Dells part 1

Summary - International Teen Model, Victoria Marie Vega, just lost her parents in a tragic car crash. She ends up getting adopted by a family in Ipswich, the Carters. Tori isn't your average teen model, no she has the power. HOw is that possible you might ask. It turns out that she was adopted by the Vegas and her real family lives in Ipswich. Tori is one of the Sons of Ipswich's little sister. Which one ?

Author's Note – so I got this idea and I couldn't hold it off. So here we go. *

-Ana*

Misfortune Brings Out the Truth

Chapter 1: The Dells

Tyler's POV

Here we are waiting at the cliffs for my best friend and room mate, Reid Alexander Garwin. I wonder what's taking him so damn long. As soon as I finished my thought I hear the familiar voice of my best friend.

"What's up fellas?"

"Where were you? I stopped by the give you a lift." I say giving him a questioning look.

"I had things to do. How's the party?" says Reid.

"We don't know. We just got here." says Christopher John Parry, Pogue for short.

"We just got here my ass. We've been waiting for you for 10 fucking minutes." says Caleb Michael Danvers.

"Well hell boys, let's drop in." Reid says as his eyes turn as black as night and then he jumps off the cliff.

"Shit yeah!" I say as I walk backwards off the cliff, my eyes turning an equally dark shade of black.

"Tyler!" I hear Caleb yell as I soar to the ground and land on my feet next to Reid.

Pogue must've jumped right after me, because not a second later he landed right next to me. Now we just have to wait for Caleb to land and we can head out to the party.

"Let's go." Caleb says as he lands next to Pogue two seconds later.

"Yeah, Kate is waiting for me." says Pogue.

"You do realize that your girlfriend is a slut. Right?" I ask Pogue as we start walking to the party.

"No she isn't. I wish you guys would stop calling her that." Pogue says to me in denial.

"Dude, she tried to suck my dick in the hallway. I pretty much had to beat her with my bag just to get her away from me." I yell at Pogue just as we start to see people come into view.

"We'll talk about this later." Caleb says in a voice of authority. Caleb is our unofficial leader, since he is the oldest and will ascend first. My friends, meaning Caleb; Pogue; Reid, and I, Tyler Christopher Simms, are all known as the Sons of Ipswich. We're descended from the original founding families of the original Ipswich colonies, who fled to Ipswich during the Salem Witch Hunts. We all possess this power passed down to the first born male throughout the years. At thirteen you start to develop the power; a taste if you will. Then at eighteen you ascend and come into your full power. The power becomes your life after you ascend and it's very addictive. Caleb is the first to ascend, and then it's Pogue, next Reid, and finally me. Since I'm the youngest and the last to ascend I'm known to the guys as Baby Boy. It used to bug me, but now I'm just used to it.

"Baby Boy," Reid calls to me and brings me away from my thoughts.

"What?" I yell back to a stunned Reid. He's stunned that I yelled at him, because I don't usually yell. I'm more of the quiet type.

"No need to yell I was just letting you know that we're here since you spaced out. Oh and Kate and Trina are waving us over and they have two really hot girls along with them." says Reid. Reid has always had a thing for Katrina Isobel Carter, Trina for short, since we were kids. He just never told her. For a player, Reid is such a wimp around Trina. The only girl who has made him fall head over heals for her. Well now that I mention it Trina is really pretty, but the girl next to her is BEAUTIFUL. Wait, is that Victoria Vega? International Teen Model, Victoria Vega? As we get closer to the girls I notice it is her. Oh no that means Reid is going to try his 'tricks' on her. I just hope she doesn't fall for any of them. Most girls do, but let's just hope she doesn't. I would really like a chance with her. Well only one way to find out. Here goes nothing.

Author's Note

-Cliffy Alert! Let's see what happens between Reid and the infamous International Teen Model, Victoria Vega. Don't for get to review and tell me what you think so far. If you have any ideas for future chapters let me know. I also need a Beta so let me know if you want to help me out.*

-Ana*


	2. Chapter 2: The Dells part 2

Author's Note – Here the second chapter of my new idea. R&R and tell me what you think. *

-Ana*

Misfortune Brings Out the Truth

Chapter 2: The Dells part 2

Victoria's POV

I can't believe that after all that's happened to me I'm at a party. First off my name is Victoria Marie Vega. Yes I know what you are thinking. International Teen Model, Victoria Vega? Yes that's me. I know you're all wondering what I'm doing in Ipswich, Massachusetts. I'm still a model, but I took a break for a little bit. My parents just died in a tragic car crash on their way to meet me for lunch after my shoot in Madrid, and since I'm not 18 yet I had to be put in foster care. That is why I'm in Ipswich. I was adopted by a rich family, the Carters. They really are nice, and not after my money, which is a bonus. Rachel Marie Carter and Anthony Xavier Carter are my foster parents. Rachel is a designer and Anthony is the owner of an architect firm. They have a teen daughter, Katrina Isobel Carter. So I have a new foster sister, and she really is a cool person. Not one of those stuck up rich bitches. For that I am thankful. I'm an only child, so I've never had anyone that I can just be myself around. So having Trina is great. The only thing I can't share with her or anybody for that matter is that I have a power. I don't really know how to explain it, all I know is that I got it when I was thirteen and I've had it ever since. Also that when I use my eyes, pupil and all, turn a really dark shade of night. I've learned how to control it over the years and keep it a secret. I'm so good at keeping this secret that my parents didn't even know about it.

"Earth to Tori!" my sister Trina calls to shake me from my thoughts.

"What, Trina?" I yell back at her.

"You were spacing out, so stop yelling at me. Now look, some of my friends are on their way over here. I want you to meet them and to be nice." says Trina in her voice of authority. Trina is a month older than me so she is my 'big' sister even though we're the same age.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever you say Trina." I say sarcastically.

"Yay, my boyfriend is here guys." exclaimed an overly excited Kate Tunney.

"Those are my friends. They are the Sons of Ipswich." states Trina in an ominous tone.

"What are they some sort of boy band?" asks a curious Sarah Wenham, the other new girl besides me.

"No, they're descended from the original five families that founded the Ipswich colonies." says Kate as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well excuse me miss I am so perfect and everyone loves me because I'm a slut. I know that was harsh to think but that's what kind of vibe I'm getting from her.

"So where's the fifth?" I ask kind of curiously.

"They say the fifth family was said to be killed off during the Salem Witch Hunts. Pretty cool huh?" says Trina.

"Yeah, I guess," says Sarah.

Just as Sarah finished her statement the guys stop walking and stand right in front of us.

"Baby, you're late." says Kate as she flings herself into the arms of a tall guy with shoulder length dirty blonde- light brownish hair and hazel eyes, not even seconds after the guys walked up to us. Can you say clingy?

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry. I had a thing with the family." says Hazel Eyes. Then they proceed with making out for a minute when Hazel Eyes turns and asks

"So who are your new friends?"

"That is Sarah Wenham, my new room mate, and that is Victoria Vega, Tori for short, the International Teen Model and Trina's new foster sister." Kate all but squealed in Hazel Eyes' ear.

"Tori, Sarah, this is Pogue Parry, my boyfriend, Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, and…" Kate starts off saying but is cut off by a cute guy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Garwin, Reid Garwin. It's a pleasure to meet you." Blondie says as he slightly bows and kisses my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. Victoria Vega, as Kate said Tori for short." I state staring into the eyes of the guy Kate said was Tyler Simms. He's gorgeous. He has brown hair and pale blue eyes. He seems to be checking me out as well. I just hope he's not like his friend, Reid.

Author's Note

-Cliffy Alert. Looks like Tori has an interest in Tyler. Will sparks fly or will a sudden interruption catch Tori's eye? You know what to do.*


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Escape

Author's Note – Here's the third chapter of my story. Here we go.*

-Ana*

Misfortune Brings Out the Truth

Chapter 3: The Great Escape

Tyler's POV

Wow Tori is really beautiful. I noticed she is checking me out, Just as I am checking her out. I'm just glad that she isn't falling for Reid's lame tricks. I notice Tori just pulled her hand away from Reid and, is making her way over to me. Oh shit. What do I do? What do I do? Just be cool. Ok she's about to speak. Just be cool.

"So Ty, do you wanna dance?" Tori asks me blushing. Wait did Tori just blush? Because of me?

"I…" I started to say I would love to when the DJ interrupted me by shouting into the mic

"Uh…guys Sean just called and said that cops are on their way over here. They're coming down Old Dell Road."

"Come on Tori, let's go." I say as I pull Tori by the hand towards my most prized possession, my black H3 Hummer. Tori doesn't protest she just lets me drag her along.

"Tyler! Wait for us," says Reid.

"Hurry up then. We have to get Tori out of here." I yell back.

"Ty, where are we going?" Tori asks me in a panicked voice.

"We're going to my truck. It's just over there." I say in a calming voice. She doesn't respond she just nods. We finally make it to my truck and the guys are right behind us. I throw my keys to Reid.

"You drive. I'm going to sit in the back with Tori." I say as I'm helping Tori into the backseat. Reid doesn't say anything. He just does what he is told and hops in the front with Pogue in the passenger seat, while Caleb and I jump in the back, with Tori in the middle of us.

Just as Reid starts the car the cops come into view and apparently they see us, because they put on the sirens. Trina and the girls already left so it's just us and Reid peels out of the parking space with the cops in full pursuit.

"Come on Reid, we have to pull over." says Caleb.

"Um…Hello, Tori is with us. Does International Teen Model mean anything to you at all?" I yell to Caleb.

"Alright, alright we minds well have fun with it. Cut across Marblehead." says Caleb with a semi bored expression upon his face.

Reid continues across Marblehead when we see the cliff 5 ft ahead of us, when Pogue says

"Come on Caleb it's going to take all of us."

Caleb nods and on cue all of ours eyes flash black as night. Something weird happens though. Instead of only feeling the four of us using I feel five people using. As we go over the cliff and float over the cop car and land behind it, I realize the fifth person using was right next to me.

Reid throws the car in reverse while speeding. Once we're as far away from the cops Reid pulls over.

"I know you all just felt that. Right?" says Reid.

"Tori, are you alright?" I ask truly concerned for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Your eyes…" Tori starts but is cut off by Reid.

"What are you talking about, Tori?"

"You guys' eyes can change too? I thought I was the only one." Tori says surprised.

"That was YOU? The fifth person using was YOU?" exclaims Caleb.

Author's Note

-Cliffy Alert! What will happen next? Will Tori become an ally or the enemy? Or is everyone too confused to even know what to make of the situation? You know what to do.*

-Ana*


	4. Chapter 4: Questions & Answers

Author's Note – Let's cut to the chase. Here we go.*

-Ana*

Misfortune Brings Out the Truth

Chapter 4: Questions & Answers

Tori's POV

Wow, I thought I was alone with this power thing. I'm just glad I'm not. Maybe they can explain this to me.

"Tori, did you hear me? says Caleb.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking." I say. Then continue with

"Yeah, that was me. I've had this power since I was thirteen. Do you think you can explain this to me? I don't know anything about this power what so ever."

"How is that possible? The book says only the first born males get the power and it doesn't mention anything about any other families but Danvers, Parry, Garwin, Simms, and Pope having the power. Since the Pope family was wiped out that's out. So what else could it be?" asks Pogue.

"I don't know, but let's just call it a night. We'll figure this out tomorrow." says Caleb.

So Reid drops Caleb and Pogue at Danvers Mansion. Then heads out to Spenser to go to the dorms.

THE NEXT DAY…

I awoke with a start at 6am. So I decided to go take a shower. So I grab my shower stuff and head out to the showers.

10 MINUTES LATER…

I feel so refreshed and the air feels nice as I'm walking down the hallway. I continue walking down the hall and I see a package outside my door. I pick it up while holding my towel so I don't expose myself to the on looking guys in the hall. So I grab the package as quick as possible, while holding my towel. I use to open my door since my hands are full at the moment. As soon as I'm in my room I rush to close the door and lock it, not caring if my towel falls or not. Once the door is closed, I pick up my towel and wrap it around me after throwing the package on my bed.

"There. Now that that's out of the way, I can see what is in this package." I say to myself as I walk over to my bed and pick up the package and open it. What's inside shocks the hell out of me. The package contains information about my adoption. No not about the Carters adopting me, but the Vegas. The most shocking part is who my birth parents are. My birth parents are Evelyne and William Danvers. I also have an older brother. Can you guess who it is? That's right Caleb is my older brother.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe I was lied to all those years." I say to no one in particular. I was just speaking my mind literally.

I feel something wet fall on my exposed thigh. I look down and realize that I'm crying. I try to stop, but I can't so I just lie down and let the tears fall. I don't know how long I cried for, but the next thing I know is that I'm being pulled into Tyler's arms. I slowly start to stop crying and I look up at Tyler.

"What's wrong?" he asks me with genuine concern in his eyes. I try to speak but it feels like I have a lump in my throat, so I just point to the package. When I try to speak again I don't think any words are going to come out, but they do and I say

"I found out why I have the power like you guys."

Tyler doesn't say anything. He just takes the papers and skims through them until he finds what he is looking for.

"CALEB IS YOUR OLDER BROTHER! That explains why you would have the power, but it still doesn't explain how you have them." says Tyler.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well as Pogue said yesterday, the Book of Damnation states that only the first born male from the either the Danvers, Parry, Garwin, Simms, and Pope families can receive the power. Well you are a Danvers, but you aren't the first born or a male, so I don't know what this means." Tyler states.

"Thanks for explaining this to me, Ty. I'm not in the mood to go to class so I'm going to stay in. Do you want to stay with me?" I say to Tyler.

"I wouldn't leave even if you used on me." says Tyler with a glint of…is that LOVE in his eyes?

"Thanks Ty." I say as I reach up to give him a kiss on the cheek. When I lean back to look at him I notice that he's blushing.

"Uh hum…you know we're going to have to tell the guys, right?" Tyler says with all seriousness in his voice.

"Tomorrow?" I ask hoping he'll agree.

"Ok." Tyler says as I snuggle into his chest and drift into a peaceful sleep.

Author's Note

-Wondering what the guys' reaction to this is going to be? Well read and find out. You know what to do.*

-Ana*


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATE'N MY STORY . MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN ACT'N STUPID . I THINK IT HATES ME . FIRST THE INTERNET HAS STOPPED WORK'N COMPLETELY . THEN IT GOT A VIRUS AND IT STILL NEEDS TO BE FIXED . SO FROM NOW ON I'M GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE WHENEVER I CAN FROM SCHOOL . I'LL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW . I'VE WRITTEN SO MANY CHAPTERS WHILE MY COMPUTER IS DOWN MY FINGERS ARE ITCH'N TO TYPE THEM UP . SOOOO I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE THIS WEEK . THANKXS GUYS !

xoxo, Ana


	6. I'm Back!

Hey guys it's Ana! I know shocker right. Well just letting you guys know that I am back and working on my stories again. I think I may change up a few things and maybe rewrite some chapters though. Stay tuned for what I have in store.


	7. Chapter 5 : Confrontations and the Truth

NEW CHAPTER! Finally posting a new chapter after 3 years. I hope you guys like it. See you at the bottom.

-Ana*

Misfortune Brings Out the Truth

Chapter 5 : Confrontations and the Truth

Tori's POV

I wake with a start and all the details from yesterday come rushing back to me. I don't realize that I'm crying until I feel an arm around my waist tighten and hear a gentle voice say,

"Shh. It's ok Tori. I'm here for you." I turn to face the voice and I am shocked to find Tyler's face so close to mine.

"You stayed!?" I exclaim as I throw my arms around Tyler and bury my face into the crook of his neck. I continue to cry only now my tears are of joy instead of sorrow.

"Of course I stayed Tori. I told you I would." Tyler says as he gently strokes my hair and back. I don't know what it is about him, but every simple touch of his shoots flames through my entire body. I've never felt anything like it. I pull back and look into Tyler's eyes and I see a flash of love again. In that moment I can feel myself leaning closer to Tyler and wondering what he tastes like. The moment ends abruptly when Tyler says in a husky and strained voice,

"Tori,maybe you should put some clothes on."

I blushed furiously as I realized I was still in my towel. I grip my towel and rush to my walk in closet and then the bathroom to get ready.

10 MINUTES LATER

I emerge from my bathroom, fully dressed, to see Tyler sitting on my bed with his face in his hands. I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He jumps and his face turns a violent shade of red. Tyler stands up and gestures to the door, so I grab my keys, wallet, phone then head out the door. Once my door is locked Tyler speaks,

"I have to make a pit stop by my room to change. Then we'll go to Caleb's."

I just nod and follow his lead. All throughout our walk to his dorm students would either stop and stare or rush towards me. Being in Ipswich has made me forget that I'm an International Teen Model and Fashion Icon. I've had so much going on in this past month that I wasn't all that focused on my career. l've been trying to adjust, but every time I get used to my surroundings they change.

"Tori, are you ok?" Tyler asks with genuine concern. I swear this boy will be the death of me.

"Yeah. I'm fine I just get so caught up in my thoughts my body just goes on autopilot."

"Well here's my dorm. Come in before you get attacked by students again." Tyler says half joking and half serious. As soon as he has that door open I rush in and see a sleeping Reid. I decide to have some fun and use to push him on the floor. Reid jumps up and looks around. When his eyes finally land on Tyler and me laughing he gets angry.

"Who the fuck did it?" a fuming Reid asks with his eyes on Tyler assuming it was him. I step in front of him and he lowers his eyes to mine.

"You!? It was you!?" Reid exclaims in a shocked tone while pouting. Which has me laughing even harder.

"I had to wake you up somehow." I say with mock innocence. Reid just looks at me confused and asks,

"Why?" Tyler then emerges from what I deem to be the bathroom. I didn't even notice him leave to be honest.

"Reid just get dressed. No questions. You'll find out like the rest when we get to Caleb's place." Reid looks even more shocked than when he found out I used on him, but he doesn't protest. After 5 minutes Reid is ready and we're making our way to Tyler's hummer. Once inside we rush off to Danver's Estate. Tyler calls Pogue and tells him to meet us there and Caleb to let him know we're on the way. The whole way there I'm trying to sort through everything that has happened and try to understand it all. In doing so I get angrier by the second. I try to see from Caleb's parents, well our parents, perspective and I can't. How, scratch that, WHY were they able to give me up so easily and keep Caleb!? Am I really that much of an inconvience? Am I truly that unwanted?

"Tori, we're here. Are you ready?" Ty asks me as he wipes away my tears. Months of not crying and now that's all I can do. I just nod my head and we get out the truck. As we make our way to Caleb's front door I try to compose myself. Reid knocks on the door and Caleb answers. As soon as he opens the door I can't help myself. I rush into his arms and break down. Caleb not really sure of what to do tries to comfort me as much as possible. I slip down to the floor and Caleb joins me.

"Tori? What's wrong?" Caleb asks in the utmost gentle voice I've ever heard as he continues to try to comfort me. I don't know what came over me, but as soon as my mouth opens I spill everything. I must not be speaking coherently because Caleb gives me a confused look. So I take a deep breath and say,

"I'm your little sister."

Author's Note :

Finally the truth comes out. How do you think Caleb will react? Will Mr. and Mrs. Danvers be angry with Tori's arrival? How will they react? Stay tuned for the nect chapter to find out what happens next.

-Ana*


	8. Chapter 6 : Parents and Prophecies

Author's Note : Let's get to it shall we. See you at the bottom.

-Ana*

Misfortune Brings Out the Truth

Chapter 6 : Parents and Prophecies

Caleb's POV

_I'm your little sister. _

Tori's voice is ringing in my ears as I try to register what she just said. I feel Tori try to wriggle away from me due to my lack of response but my grip tightens around her instead. I don't understand it but I feel this protectiveness of her, I've felt it since first meeting her at the Dells. Tori pulls back slightly this time and looks into my eyes with the most questioning look I've ever seen. She then tries to speak slowly and clearly as to not stir up the tears just waiting to break free from her own personal dam. She takes a deep breath and she starts,

"I..I know you probably don't believe me, but I have proof." She then uses to retrieve her proof in the form of a big yellow envelope. As if the situation called for it my..scratch that.._Our_ parents walk through the front door and witness the whole thing. They both look like the kid whose parents caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. The look on their faces is all the proof I need as they stand frozen in their tracks looking guilty and confused as to how the scene in front of them came about. Tori doesn't notice them yet, so I gather her up in my arms and bring her to my room with the guys trailing behind us. Some time during the whole exchange Pogue got here without my noticing. In my room with the door locked I am still comforting my _baby sister_ as the shock of this major discovery is wearing off of everyone. After a few more mintues of silence Tori straightens up a little as to compose herself and says,

"Cal, I'm so sorry to drop this huge nuclear bomb on..." I don't let her finish and say

"Tori, none of this is your fault. _Our_ parents are only to blame." At the mention of our parents Tori's eyes sparkle just the tiniest bit and then disappears as quick as it came.

"Cal, they're _your _parents not _ours_. They didn't..want..me." Tori forces herself to say with so much anguish in her voice. As I'm about to respond a new voice breaks the silence of my room,

"Victoria honey, that's not true." We all look to my door to see _them_. Tori all but jumps at the sight of them. Like me, Tori has our father's dark hair. Unlike me though she has our mother's green eyes. Tori is the perfect mix of the two of them, while I am the spitting image of our father. The only difference is Tori is slightly tanned from her travels.

Tori looks as if she is at a lost for words when she speaks in a deathly calm voice when addressing our parents,

"Don't. Don't try to make any excuses at this point. I don't want to hear them. I only have _one_ set of parents and they **died**." Tori's words as calm as she said them were also razor sharp with the intent to severely injure. Our mother looks as if she's about to break down, but as quick as Tori she composes herself in front of us. It's then that our father decides to speak,

"Victoria, we know you're angry. We do have a legitimate reason for giving you up even though it was the hardest thing we ever had to do. We did..." Tori cuts him off and asks in a voice so quiet that I barely heard her and she's right next to me,

"Was I that much of a burden?" Our parents look completely heart broken now and make a move to come comfort her, but I glare at them as I take Tori back into my arms. They stop in their tracks shocked that I would act so _hateful_ towards them. With a weeping Tori in my arms I say,

"Get out. Get out now. I think you've caused my _baby sister_ enough pain, don't you?" Our parents don't even budge. They stay in their spots with a determined look on their faces. Our father clears his throat and speaks,

"No. We're not leaving until we explain ourselves." At that one remark Tori reacts.

" WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN!? YOU DIDN'T WANT ME. YOU DON'T..love..me." During Tori's outburst everything in my room is in the air, spinning at rapid speeds, flying across the room in every direction. Everything suddenly freezes at Tori's last word. No one and nothing in the room moves. The guys are all still standing around awkwardly not too sure of what to do. Tyler's reaction shocks me the most. He looks torn between giving my sister space or rushing over to comfort her. I catch his eye and signal for him to come comfort Tori while I take the rest of the guys and my parents out of my room and into the living room to talk. As soon as we get in the room I glare at my parents and say in the coldest voice possible,

"Explain." My mother flinches and my father stands up straighter. He begins,

"The reason for giving away your sister away was for protection. There's an ancient prophecy that states the first female born into the covenant determines its fate. Danger is sure to follow her wherever she goes. She is the future leader of us all. Her life is the most precious for if she dies, so does the whole covenant."

"So are you saying that this prophecy is about me?" Tori asks after our father finished.

Author's Note : Well everything is out in the open now. What else can go wrong?

-Ana*


	9. Chapter 7 : Filling in the Details

Author's Note : Things certainly are getting interesting. Don't you think? See you at the bottom...

Misfortune Brings Out the Truth

Chapter 7: Filling in the Details

Tori's POV

_"So are you saying this prophecy is about me?" Tori asks after our father finished._

Prophecies? Protection? Adoption? This is all too much to handle. I have to get out of here...away from everything...from everyone. Within an instant I was at the Dells!? How did I get here!? Did I just...teleport!? I've never done that before. What's happening to me?

* * *

Tyler's POV

_"So are you saying this prophecy is about me?" _ Tori asks after Mr. Danvers gets through talking. As soon as she spoke everyone whirled around to face us. Just as they do Tori vanishes into thin air.

"What the fuck!?" Reid exclaims.

"Where did she go!?" The Dancers all tell.

For some reason I don't panic. Something inside me pushes me to the door and has me on my way on an unknown journey. I look in my rear view mirror and see the others following me. I don't know why but I feel...anxious and confused and shocked all into one. These feelings aren't my own though. All Wrapped up in trying to figure out what's going on with me I don't realize I've come to a stop at the Dells and am walking towards the cliffs. When I stop I see Tori sitting on a rock close to the edge. When I see her our eyes look instantaneously. Before I even take another step towards her she's in my arms. As soon as we're touching the feelings change and that's when I know I was feeling Tori's emotions. This is something we must talk to the elders about. Somehow whatever is going on with Tori is affecting me as well.

* * *

Tori's POV

I don't know why or what is happening to me, but I feel like it has to do with Tyler. I say this because as I sat on the rock thinking my mind went straight to Tyler. When I turned around he was here with me. This is something to ask my birth parents about.

* * *

Caleb's POV

"Tori!" I call out to her, but neither she or Tyler hear me. They just go straight for each other. At this my protective big brother instincts kick in, but I don't approach them. I just sit back and watch for a minute. In a matter of just a day they've become closer than I could ever imagine. As much as I don't want to interfere with their moment the big brother in me is fighting to check on his little sister.

"Tori?" I try again at calling her and this time she looks up. When she does she jumps into my arms.

"Cal! Something is really wrong with me. My powers are all out of wack." She sobs into the crook of my neck. As soon as I'm about to answer, our parents run up to us to check on Tori. Surprisingly she doesn't push them away. Instead she sobs into them and they sob while comforting her. Our family is coming together after all.

* * *

Tori's POV

Since finding out about the Danvers being my birth parents I thought I would be mad at them forever. Instead I'm comforted knowing they'll help me through this prophecy.

"Mom? Dad? Is there another part of this prophecy?" I call them mom and dad for the first time and they look about ready to take hold of me and never let go, but my father speaks up through all the emotions he's feeling.

"There is another part about a lover, but you don't have a boyfriend or anything right honey?" my dad asks hoping I would agree. Which in a sense he would be right about me not having a boyfriend at the moment, but that doesn't mean the prophecy doesn't apply to Tyler. So I blush of course and answer.

"No Daddy, I don't have a boyfriend, but I think I know who the prophecy may apply to..." I halt my sentence as my eyes drift to Tyler. My father follows my line of sight and is completely shocked. He then looks back to me and his eyes are pleading with me as he answers,

"Are you sure, baby girl?" I only nod and he sighs. He locks eyes with my mother and then he looks back to me and launches into the prophecy.

"I was hoping that you would be much older before the second part applied to you. The second part of the prophecy speaks of two lovers bound by their souls. They always know where the other is and can feel each others emotions. Their bond is instantaneous and it's so strong that nothing can come between them. This prophecy also speaks of...well...uhmm..." my father breaks off, so my mother takes over excitedly.

"Your children! Tori your children will be future leaders of the coven as you and Tyler will be now. The prophecy isn't exactly specific as to when you'll have children though, or even as to how many you'll have." my mother finishes with that after thought. I look to Tyler and I feel so much love fill my heart. I also feel panic as what my mother just said begins to sink in..._Children_!?

Author's Note : Ancient prophecies? Unbreakable bonds? Instantaneous love? Children? Leadership? Did I mention CHILDREN? What's going to happen with Tori and Tyler next? Only way to find out is to stay tuned for the next chapter.

- Ana


	10. Chapter 8: Making Sense of Things

Author's Note: Tori and Tyler just found out that they're soul mates. Let's see what happens next. See you at the bottom…

-Ana

Misfortune Brings Out the Truth

Chapter 8: Making Sense of Things

Tori's POV

So much has happened in the last day. I don't even know where to begin. After everything that happened yesterday we all ended up going back to the Danvers mansion. I guess I should start calling this place home since I'm going to be living here from now on. It's crazy how my life ended up. I found my birth parents and am in the process of getting to know them. I found out I have a long lost brother who I've grown very close to in this short amount of time. I know that no matter what we'll always have each other's back. Cal is the best big brother a girl could ever ask for. I've also made so friends, not the fake kind either. They don't care if I'm famous or not. Well the only one who really cares is Kate and she'll never be my friend. The only reason she's actually in the group is because Pogue is blinded by her shiny Barbie act to see she's only using him to be popular. Now Kate thinks she's going to use me to become famous that girl has another thing coming. By the end of this week Kate will be history if I can help it. I mean no one would mind anyways. Now I'm going to talk about the most important change in my life, Tyler. Tyler I've found out is my soul mate. I found this out from my parents based on this stupid prophecy, the bane of my existence and reason for my separation from my family. Anyways like I was saying we're soul mates and the leaders of our coven. It's weird because we're the youngest in the entire coven. According to my father, when Tyler and I ascend we'll be more powerful than the entire coven combined. It will be only then that we'll be able to take over the coven. Until then we're in training. I have to say I'm really nervous about this whole leader thing. I mean sure I've always known I've had the power, but I don't know the histories or anything about the coven what so ever. How am I supposed to lead a coven when I have no idea what I'm up against let alone how to run a coven? I guess it's a good thing I have Tyler to help me. _Tyler_. In the short time we've known each other we've grown as close as lovers can without all the physical aspects I mean. From the moment I saw him I knew he was special and that he would be mine. I don't say this because I'm famous or anything. I say this because I knew deep down in my soul that it was true. I've never felt like this for anyone in my life. I haven't had a lot of boyfriends so I have no idea how to approach this. It's crazy I don't have experience with anything and there is so much to be expected of me. I don't know what I'm doing and I don't know who to turn to about this. I need help. I have so many questions and have gotten so little answers that I crave. I just wish I could have someone explain this all to me. Talk to someone who has been in my position.

* * *

Tyler's POV

I'm a leader? I feel like I just stepped into an alternate universe. There's no way in hell I could ever lead anyone. On top of that I have a soul mate. Here's the kicker, it's Victoria Vega. Well I guess now I should say Victoria _Danvers_. How could I be so lucky to have Tori as a soul mate? She's beyond beautiful, sweet, kind-hearted, and way out of my league. I'm the shy kid who hasn't gotten a girlfriend, let alone laid, because of it. I must be dreaming because this is so surreal. In the short time of Tori being here my life has changed drastically. I'm not saying it's a complete bad change. I mean I get to spend my life with Tori. Who wouldn't want that? I'm not saying this because she's famous either. I'm saying this because in the short time we've known each other we've connected on a level that no one in the world would be able to comprehend if they've never experienced it for themselves. I love Tori more than my own life and my feelings only grow stronger with each passing moment. I know that sounds cliché, but that's how I feel. I never thought I would be feeling this way at 17, or ever in my life time. Tori truly is the girl of my dreams. I really hope I don't disappoint her though. I mean we're supposed to lead a coven together. What if Tori doesn't want to be stuck with me for the rest of her life? What if I can't be what she needs as her soul mate? I mean Tori has gone through so much in the last month or so. She's gone through more than any 16 year old should ever in a life time. I really hope I am able to there for her. I want to be the best soul mate I can be for the both of us. I need some advice and fast and yet I have no idea who to turn to. The guys may not understand since they've never been in this situation before. I need to speak to someone who has experienced this and yet I know of no one who has. If only I could speak to an ancestor about this maybe I'll get a better insight on the situation.

Author's Note: Looks like both Tori and Tyler are seeking advice of someone who's been through this experience. Will they find someone to talk to or will they have to lean on each other and get through this alone? Only way to find out is to R&R.


End file.
